Coming of the Dark
by Sarendipity
Summary: There’s a new guy in school and everybody’s talking about him. Word out on the street is that he is just like Sunako. What do they mean like her though? He is a creature of the dark too…but when he and Sunako begin to realize they could be great together
1. Prologue

**Okay everyone; this is my first story so please go easy on me. I'm just getting used to this whole writing thing. And I know there are plenty of other Wallflower stories, it's not like I own it, and this story probably won't be too popular but you can't say I didn't try! smiles I am looking for a permanent editor to help me with my stories because let's face it, nobody's perfect, and I could really use some assistance. **

**Summary: There's a new guy in school and everybody's talking about him. Word out on the street is that he is just like Sunako. What do they mean like her though? He is a creature of the dark too…but when he and Sunako begin to realize they could be great together someone gets jealous and isn't afraid to show it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower.**

**(With the whole disclaimer thing….I don't know why I put it there but I saw tons of other people putting it on they're stories so I thought I should add it to.)**

xXx

Sunako slumped out of bed and lazily threw on a baggy black sweater before trudging out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. '_Guess I better make breakfast' _she thought to herself with a yawn. She opened the refrigerator and started to pull out the ingredients she would need to make a meal with her eyes half closed. Another yawn escaped her lips and she rubbed her eyes. Closing the fridge door by kicking it with her foot she turned and ran into a soft and warm surface.

Looking up into two gorgeous eyes with her own half closed she stumbled back as blood trickled down her nose a little. It wasn't that much blood surprisingly though.

"What are you doing up already?" Sunako didn't even need to look at him. By the ring of his voice she knew it was Kyohei.

"I'm making breakfast so we can eat and go to school without grumbling stomachs and starve until lunch" She paused so she could yawn again, "So if you wouldn't mind if you would stop blinding with your light and leave me to my peace and quiet."

His brows furrowed in confusion and he reached up with his hand, running his hand through his messy hair. She had to admit it at that moment, in the morning he is a bit of a bed head. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "And would you quit yawning? You're making me tired just looking at you."

"Whatever. Just leave me so I can cook." Sunako wiped her nose off with her sleeve and she yawned again but this time she covered her mouth with her other sleeve.

"You're going to cook?"

"Yes, that's what I just said. Now go away."

"Uh……Sunako….I don't what you're thinking but………you're in my room. How are you going to cook in here?" He added a little smirk after he finished talking as if to say 'boy, you really are an idiot'.

Surprised, Sunako looked around to see his fancy bed, dressers, bookshelves, and everything else a creature of the light would want in their room. Even more confused now she drew her attention where she thought she had layed down ingredients only to various parts of Kyohei's clothing, including, many pairs of his boxers.

"Sunako?" Kyohei's voice brought her back to his attention and she grunted.

As if that was enough of an answer for him he spoke again. "I'd like to get back to sleep now. It's a Sunday and I want sleep. So, if you don't mind, could you…..leave?"

"It's a Saturday?" Her right eye twitched in annoyance and she glared at him. "Bastard." Sunako smacked him across the head with the back of her hand.

"What was that for?! I didn't do anything!"

"That was for being a bastard! Next time don't act like one and I won't hit you!"

"Why you little! I don't care if you're a girl of not! I don't care anymore." He lunged at her, knocking her to floor and he landed sprawled on top of her. He gripped her wrist tightly but she brought up her knees up between them and kicked hard causing Kyohei to fly off of her. He got on his hand and knees but before he had time to get up she dived into him. He tumbled to the floor and she bit his shoulder until she drew blood. Yelping, he smacked her on her back, as air escaped from her lungs she gasped and he took advantage of her moment of weakness. Pulling her close to him he rolled over until he was on top but she immediately rolled them more so she was on top. They both were battling to be on top so to a bystander it appeared as if they were a cute couple screaming curses at each other as they rolled around on the floor.

Yuki and Takenaga raced into the room simultaneously grabbing someone and pulling them apart. Takanaga had Kyohei in a headlock and Yuki was holding Sunako by the shoulders, holding her at arms length with a look of pure fear.

Kyohei's chest pumped up and down as sweat trickled down his cheeks and the back of his neck.

"Relax" Takenaga half spoke and half yelled into Kyohei's ear. "You got to-", Takenaga was interrupted by a squeal. Kyohei and Takenaga turned their attention to the source of the squeal to see Yuki gripping his arm in obvious pain. Sunako had bitten him too and was already slithering past them to the door like a snake. All three of the boys shivered and gripped each other tightly as Sunako muttered, every now and then they heard words like "Kill……..blood………… or maybe slowly and painfully."

xXx

"Sunako! Takenaga! Yuki! Kyohei! You'll never guess what happened! Everyone meet in the dining room!" Ranmaru yelled as he ran in through the front doors with take-out in his hands.

Takenaga walked in with a book hiding his face. His thin lips moved as he read as if he were quietly reading out loud to his self. Black strands of hair reached out attemptively to cover his eyes but he flicked them out of the way with his hand before closing his book slowly.

Yuki and Kyohei both came in together. Kyohei had no shirt on, a bandage on his shoulder. Yuki was as cheerful as always and he smiled as a greeting for Ranmaru. Judging by the messiness of the bandage and the fact that it was askew Ranmaru knew it was Yuki's wrapping.

Ranmaru cocked his head and pointed at Kyohei's injury with raised eyebrows. "What...never mind. You can tell me later. Where's Sunako?"

Kyohei's aura immediately became angry and he tensed. "She's probably up in her room hiding from the world. Telling herself she's ugly. Maybe she's coming up with ways to murder me. Who knows…she's too weird to predict."

"Okay then. We'll move the gathering to her room. I have no choice."

"What? No! Her room scares me!" Yuki's eyes filled with tears and he trembled slightly.

Nonetheless, the three boys followed Ranmaru up the grand staircase and down the hallway until they reached Sunako's door. From the outside, her door looked normal and blended in with all the other doors in the hallway but once you opened the door it was as if you were entering a horror movie like Freddy and Jason or Saw III. Ranmaru knocked on the door timidly. After a few moments of waiting they heard a click as the door unlocked and it slowly creaked open. When they looked in through the doorway they saw only darkness.

"S-Sunako?" Ranmaru called timidly through the darkness.

"Go away! You're blinding me!" a voice called from a corner of the room. Sunako sat there polishing Hiroshi quietly. Slowly, she turned her head towards them and they could swear they heard music go 'dun dun duuuuun' like in horror movies when someone's about to die.

"What do you want?" She croaked through dry lips.

The boys all shivered but Kyohei was the first to step in her room. "We came to talk to you of course. Idiot…."

"Yes, I bring news." Ranmaru murmured as they all entered her room and sat on her bed timidly. Looking around her room with frightened gazes they felt as if someone was watching them.

**Okay so I know this time is wasn't much of a story. Not very eventful but like I said…at least I tried. Plus, writing this part of the story has helped me come up with better ideas for the next chapters of the story. Either way, if you have any ideas or critiques, please tell me. I would very much appreciate it. So I hope you enjoyed reading it and thank you for taking out of your time to! smiles**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**For those of you who have been waiting for me to write this first chapter I am very sorry. I wrote the prologue over the weekend but then I had to go back to school so I haven't really had too much time to write. Every night I would come home, do my homework, but then by the time I sat down at the computer and got one sentence done my mom was always saying, "No, no, it's time for bed." It made me so mad. But during the day I would daydream of ideas. I haven't written them down so I hope I remembered all of them. Oh, and if you didn't like the prologue then I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I have a feeling there will be plenty of chapters in it. Or maybe I should speed it up a little…..**

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did…I do not own Wallflower.**

**xXx**

"Well would you tell us and quit babbling so you guys can get the hell out of my room?" Sunako snapped as she covered her eyes with her sleeve. She started to squint as if being blinded. "It burns…" she muttered.

"Okay, Okay. So while I was on a date with the director's wife, which by the way she is the best kisser I've ever met. And her figure is so fine and perfect I could sleep with her…" Ranmaru quickly stopped talking when he noticed Sunako's glare. The same glare came from Kyohei, Takenaga, and Yuki. Ranmaru cleared his throat and continued, "Okay…now for the actual news. While my date and we were walking down the street we saw a group of girls from our school talking about some new kid. They said he was just like Sunako and about what a great couple they would make--" He was cut off as Kyohei smacked him on his arm. "Ouch! No need to hit!" Ranmaru rubbed his arm delicately.

"So is that the news or not?" Kyohei demanded.

"Partly…" Ranmaru stared at the ground.

"Well what's the rest of the news?!" Kyohei snapped.

Surprisingly, though, Sunako was being quite quiet. She stared at Hiroshi and fumbled her thumbs, twirling them around each other. It seemed awkward and way too different without her muttering and glaring at them. She sat in a slump and bit her bottom lip.

"Well………the other news is………" Ranmaru began.

"Would you spit it out already!" Kyohei yelled at him.

"Okay. I have a date with Soki. She's the daughter of the director. My date introduced me to her today…."

"You pervert!" Kyohei grabbed John and threw it at Ranmaru's head but it soared past and crashed into Yuki's temple. Yuki yelped and rolled off of the bed landing with a thud. Tears ran down Yuki's cheeks as he rubbed his head. He had hit it on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not a pervert! I am just a very mature young man who appreciates and loves the luscious form of women. The way they're hips curve into the shape of a bottle. They're hair whisks around they're faces. They're lips are plump and sweet. And they're………man I love them. They're very satisfying creatures."

"That's what I call a pervert!" Kyohei ran at Ranmaru and swung a ready fist at him but Ranmaru quickly blocked him with a pillow he grabbed from the head of the bed.

"You're just jealous because even though you're at least half as gorgeous as me you have never been laid. I bet you've never even seen a woman's bossom." Ranmaru smirked.

"That's not true!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Which part isn't true?"

"That doesn't matter!"

Ranmaru and Kyohei both started flinging fists at each other and screaming curses as randomly as a pirate saying 'Like…oh my god!' in a girly voice.

**xXx Sunako xXx**

'There's a new boy at school? If he is like me then that means he's a creature of the dark too! Does he get nosebleeds when he sees gorgeous girls? Does he get blinded by them-' Sunako's thoughts were interrupted as she noticed Kyohei and Ranmaru had been fighting. Her eyes widened and she gasped as Kyohei swung at Ranmaru, missed, and hit Sunako square in the face. Blood trickled down her lips and onto the floor. Slowly, she licked her plump lips and her left eye twitched. She clamped her fists so tightly that her nails dug into her hands, causing her too bleed. Raising her hand to her face, she licked the blood off.

All of the boys shivered and Yuki began to cry harder.

"A-are you okay Sunako?" Kyohei muttered.

"Out" she whispered.

"What?" they obviously hadn't heard her.

"I said out!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kyohei's eyes glistened and he reached out gently with one of his hands towards her, but when he got to close she smacked his hand. His eyes hardened and he glared. I guess that was his way apologizing.

All of the boys willingly turned and ran out of the room. Everyone that is, except for Kyohei. "I really am sorry Sunako. I didn't mean to. I-", he was cut off as he had to duck due to a movie case being thrown at his head. "Fine! I was just trying to apologize! But I'm not sorry anymore! You deserved it!" With that, Kyohei, left the room.

**xXx The Next Morning xXx**

Sunako slithered out of bed and slammed her fist on the alarm. The buzzing quickly halted and big red numbers read 4:30. This morning she woke up early. She wanted to get to school early so she could find this new creature of the dark. For some reason she had the feeling that there were butterflies in her stomach but then she gagged at her choice of words. She decided that instead of having butterflies in her stomach but bats. Little tiny bats fluttering around aimlessly.

This morning, though, Sunako wasn't tired because last night she went to bed early. After the boys had left the room she went to bed.

**xXx**

Sunako had finished putting together everyone's lunches and already had breakfast on the table.

A few minutes later all four boys trudged into the kitchen yawning. All of them had bed head hair, and they looked like they dressed in the dark because their uniforms were all askew and messily done.

"Good morning," they all yawned.

Sunako grunted and slammed they're lunches on the table before heading for the door.

"Hey! Wait! There's only three lunches here!" Kyohei yelled, confused.

"I know" Sunako muttered.

Kyohei checked the names written on all of the sacks and turned to Sunako. "Where's mine?" he demanded.

"I didn't make it. Oops. Guess you'll have to make your own." Sunako smirked and left the kitchen. "I'm leaving for school!" she called back to them.

Kyohei stood to follow her with a glare but Takenaga grabbed him by the arm. "Leave her be, Kyohei."

"Why should I?! She's up to something!" Kyohei practically screamed.

"No, she's not. Sunako is excited to see the new boy. Remember? He's just like her. She feels she might feel like she belongs when she's around him. She wants to fit in even though she might not say it." Takenaga's eyes were distant as if his mind was wandering somewhere else.

Kyohei's eyes widened with shock and he clenched his fist. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Sunako was never excited to see him. In fact, to him, he felt she's always been…..very cruel. She's tried to kill him, fought with him, refused to pretend to date him, and avoided him many times.

**xXx**

Sunako arrived at school and put her things in her locker. She really wanted to see the new person. He seems so….indescribable. Quickly, Sunako slammed her locker shut and started to meander around the hallways.

As she turned a corner she noticed someone at the end of the hallway. Every light he passed seemed to dim, yet his head held high, he had headphones around his neck, and from what she could see, he was taller than her. 'I've never seen him before.' She thought to herself. Since she hadn't been too sociable, she had tended to observe the people around her. 'That must be the new guy!' Sunako realized.

The boy turned the corner and she started to run towards him. Her feet pounded against the floor with each step but she couldn't seem to hear his.

When she turned the corner she could see nothing of him. Confused, she looked around to see empty hallways trimmed with hundreds of lockers.

Suddenly, a hand reached around and covered her mouth. She gasped and flailed helplessly as the person held her tight to him. His strong chest pushed against her back. His muscular build framed perfectly with her body. Stroking her cheek with his thumb he pushed her gently yet strictly against a locker.

**I know that's kind of a bad place to end a chapter because it leaves you guessing. Or does that make it a good way to end it? Either way, that's chapter one and I hoped you like it. And ideas or critiques then please let me know. I'm sorry but I don't have enough time to write anymore before I post it. I have to start to work on my Halloween costume. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed my story! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Okay, I'm sorry for all of you who have been waiting oh so patiently for my story. And for some of you…..not so patiently. I have had many reviews telling me to hurry up and write it and so on. For me, though, that's kind of stressing. You can't really force someone to write. They just…do. Plus I really don't like to write when people tell me to. I only like writing if I want to write. So please…..if you want me to hurry a little then tell me but you only need to tell me once. Trust me…it's not like I'll forget. I love to write and I would write every day if I could. But I can't. I have school just like everyone else. And no matter how bad I want to write…sometimes I just don't have time. Anyways…I love you all and thanks for the reviews and for taking the time to read my story!**

**Oh! And before I forget….if you guys have any questions you want answered just leave a review and I'll make sure to answer it. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did….I do not own Wallflower.**

**xXx**

Sunako's mind raced, thinking of all the things she could do to the bastard. She could….sew his lips together using barbed wire and a razor, pluck out his fingernails one by one with tweezers, chop off his man parts with a spoon and feed them to the dogs, or maybe even stick a fishhook up his nose and pull out his puny brain? Sunako decided she couldn't get a chance to do any of these things until she got free from his grasp. Thinking fast, Sunako attempted to let out a sigh of annoyance but it was caught between her lips and the strong hand. Quickly, she opened her mouth and bit down on the hand until she drew blood. The crimson liquid coursed through her mouth, spreading the taste of iron mixed with dark chocolate. Instinctively, he pulled his hand away, yelping at the pain, but he still held her to the locker. Sunako reacted without thought, pressing her hand firmly on the locker and pushing off. Once she was away from the locker she turned towards him to find that he must be the new student everyone was rambling on about. She had to admit it, though, he is pretty cool looking for a creature of the dark! Her thoughts were interrupted though, as her feet were knocked together and she crashed to the ground with a THUD. Sunako gasped as the air was knocked out of her. She quickly recovered and threw herself at his lower torso, knocking him to the ground. She heard his breath escape with a gasp just like hers did. She didn't have time to gloat, though. He was already attempting to stand up. That was something she didn't want. Sunako grabbed the nearest trashcan, hoisted it above her head, and chucked it at him. THUD! It hit him right in the face…but…something seemed wrong. He wasn't moving. Sunako slowly, and carefully, approached him, a little hopeful and a little worried that he was unconscious. She knelt down beside him.

"Are you still alive?" She poked his side hastily.

When he didn't answer she pulled out a pair of tweezers and started to pull at his fingernail evily. He still didn't move.

Sunako sighed happily and smiled proudly. "Well I guess he's way too easy to beat…"

Though it seemed she spoke too soon because suddenly he bolted at her. Sunako's eyes widened as she was knocked flat on the ground. Her head smacked the ground harshly. Her mind rushed as her eyes fluttered shut slightly.

"Bastard!" she shouted.

"Ssh! Let's not be too loud. We don't want to attract unnecessary attention." He said gruffly.

Her eyes shot open as she felt added pressure on her stomach. When she looked, she saw him climbing onto her. His muscles rippled as he moved. His lips quirked into a devious smirk and he tightened his legs around her stomach.

To a bystander, this scene would appear as if they were a couple engaging in inappropriate behavior for public places. Sunako was sprawled on the ground, he was on top of her, his hand placed firmly on the ground by her head. Need we say more?

Sunako flung her hands at him, prepared to 'hit and run' but her attempt was stopped as he grabbed her hands and forced them on the ground by her head. Not knowing what to do, Sunako gathered her spit, and shot it at his face. She could see anger flash in his eyes for a split second. Sunako's eyes flashed proudly and she glared in response. Much to her surprise though, instead of fighting back, he leaned in towards her, pressing their bodies together. Sunako's face flushed and she appeared a ghostly white.

"You know, if you weren't a girl, I would probably beat the nightlights out of you. But….I don't hit ladies." He whispered into her ear.

His breath tickled her ear slightly. Chills ran down her spine like a herd of stampeding midnight black horses.

"You lying bastard!" she screamed.

He 'tsk'ed under his breath just loud enough for her to hear.

"I am definitely not lying. Think about it. I didn't hit you once! I might've used forceful handling, but definitely not hitting!"

"Bu-" Sunako began.

"Don't interrupt me." Sunako's mouth clamped shut on its own accord.

"Now….what's with this whole bastard thing? I do not believe I hit you…I didn't abuse you…I didn't take advantage of you-"

"Bastard," Sunako knew she said it just because she it bothered him.

"Hey, I'm no bastard. My name is Jace."

"Bastard! Bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bas-" Sunako was cut off by Jace, who had meshed his lips against her in a soft and gentle kiss.

Sunako's eyes shot open as her attempted gasp was caught between their mouths just like it had when it was caught between her mouth and Jace's hand earlier. His lips lingered on hers for mere second before he withdrew, taking in a husky breath. Sunako opened her mouth to speak but the words were caught in her throat. She was struck with shock. Shock because he had kissed her…actually kissed her. And she had another feeling. This feeling coursed through her body like a thousand bolts. It overtook her. It made her body shiver. Maybe…. It was bewilderment. Bewilderment because of that a boy wasn't scared of her. Even Kyohei, the brave fighter, didn't have enough guts to even pretend to go out with her at first!

"H-h-hey y-you ki-kids! There's a s-s-s-strict no t-t-touch p-policy he-here!" the man had put an emphasis on it when he had said 'no' as if they wouldn't hear it if he didn't. Sunako stared past Jace's shoulder to see the janitor walking towards them.

"N-no! We weren't-" Sunako was oh-so rudely interrupted.

"No excuses. I…uh…I think you'll need to come with me to the office...I…uh"

"Alright. Alright, no need to s-s-stutter." You could tell Jace was imitating the janitor.

"A-are y-you mo-mocking me?"

"S-spare your breath creature of the light. I don't think your puny brain could handle the extra work." As Jace spoke the janitors jaw slowly dropped.

"Funny, I though your brain was the puny one, bastard." Sunako glared at Jace.

Jace simply ignored her statement. Though, it seemed, he was having a bit of trouble with it.

"Number one, don't ignore me. Number two, quit staring at her, it's impolite. Number three…." Jace glared, "pick up your jaw. You look like a confused puppy."

The janitors mouth snapped shut.

Sunako lay Even she never talked to the janitor like that. He may be a really…REALLY stupid janitor but he is still an employee. Was Jace always so….brave? Is he really braver than Kyohei? 'This could be interesting' Sunako thought deviously.

**xXx**

**I know this chapter might not be as long as the others but I really enjoyed writing it and I really hope you enjoyed reading it also. **

**Oh, and you probably don't want to know about me but…over the weekend I was cleaning the kitchen, when I grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup, it slipped and landed on my bare toe. ****It hurt so bad!**** So then I was laying on the floor clutching my foot in agonizing pain and the my mom decides she's gonna kick the can away from her because it had rolled in her way. So she kicked it and it went right into my head! So then I had a possibly broken toe and a headache! How crazy is that! I know I'm blonde and everything but I think sometimes I cross the line with my klutziness……I get it from my mom.**

**P.S. I would like to give a special thanks to xXStickyNoteXx and daughteroftonks. Without them I probably wouldn't have even considered writing this story!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**I know so many of you having long been awaiting this chapter and I sincerely apologize for the long wait and suspense. First, I got stuck on my story, writers block as some call it, and I didn't know what to do with the plot. I had many ideas. Some were good, some terrible, and some perfect. Also, believe it or not, I broke my computer! Well…not exactly broke, but I accidentally locked Microsoft Word, but I didn't know how I did it. I felt so stupid! How does someone do something like that and not remember how! And then, when I got….moody…you girls know why…my mom got really pissed at me and grounded me from the computer. Then, yesterday morning I finished my story, I didn't have my story typed up yet though, and when I got to advisory I was all excited to show my beta the story but she was absent! Of all the days she could choose to be sick it had to be that day! Anyways, she was at school today, edited my work, while I was sitting next to her might I add. I swear, everytime I say her make a mark in the notebook I felt like screaming. I had reread the story at least twenty time, looking for mistakes! But, I guess that's what Beta's are for…**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wallflower, but until I succeed in my plan of total world domination (Muahahaha!), it's still not mine….**

**xXx**

**xXJacePovXx**

**xXx**

_I glared up at the janitor, daring him to push my buttons. It wasn't necessarily that I hated this specific janitor…man…he just happened to challenge me on an off day. It's not everyday you have the worst day of your life. The worst day of anyone's life actually. The janitor was a perfect victim. Someone I knew wouldn't stand up against me, acting like an unstable brick wall. I never liked having to bring out the bulldozer in me, knocking any offenses crashing to the ground like a rockslide. I never even liked to be rude to anyone. Deep down I was a nice person. It's just way deep deep…deep deep….uh…deep deep down. Either way, kindness is part of everyone. According to my ex-therapist, what a psycho she was, my cruelness was a defense. I'm 'protecting myself'. Quote, unquote, protecting. She said that I'm guarding myself so no one can actually know me. She said I'm afraid of getting hurt. If I was afraid of getting hurt would I get in so many fights? Would I attack a cop? Would I have done half of the thing I've done? Could she answer me that? She'd probably say this it's a set up to make people think I' m fearless. Screw her! I don't give a care on Earth what she thinks! Oh well…either way…at least I know I'll never have to deal with her again or even look at her. She's gone…_

_My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a sharp pang on my left shoulder. It felt like someone had plunged their sharp teeth into it like a shark. Quickly, I glanced down to see the crow haired girl pulling away from my left shoulder, and sure enough, there was blood trickling down her chin and dripping to the floor like a drizzling faucet._

_"Ugh! You crazy son of a-"my words were interrupted as she leaned in for another bite._

_Who does she think she is?! I jerked up slightly and tightened my grip around her wrist. Expecting at least a cry of pain I had to admit, I was shocked when nothing happened, but her face tightened in hate. I heard a faint grumbling in the corner of my mind as I flipped the girl harshly to her stomach and wrenched her arms around her back in an awkward position. If she even attempted the slightest hint of movement then her arms would surely break. Her shrieks would be music to my ears. The grumbling crept up in my mind like a monster lurking in the shadows. I shook my head as if I could ricochet them out of my mind. Soon, though, I realized the grumbling was the intimidated janitor trying to talk at us again. At us, not to us. So it wasn't a lurking monster, but simply a measly little nosy annoying mouse. Did this man ever shut up? You'd think he'd learn better!_

_The crow girls wriggling and the janitors stuttering began to tick me like a clock until I'd strike twelve and take a stance. Annoyed, I grabbed crow girl in a bundle in my arms, hoisting her up not so carefully against my chest as she struggled against me, her fists smashing into my chest, and I made a run for it._

**xXEnd of Jace POVXx**

_Jace's shoes were quiet and his lithe form didn't skip a beat as he ran down the hallway. The janitor's bellowing footsteps echoed off the empty walls. Jace ran past countless lockers, quickly turning the corner at the end of the hallway. On his right he noticed an upcoming door. Gracefully, he flung it open, closed it quietly, and had Sunako on the floor before the janitor came tripping around the corner. Jace jumped on top of Sunako and clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle her dark words. He bit his lip to hold back a yelp as Sunako chomped down on his hand. Thick crimson liquid flowed from his hand freely onto her cheeks and lips. Jace noted that the janitors roaring footsteps were approaching. Jace slammed his hand over Sunako's mouth so tight that the blood flowed onto her like a rapid waterfall._

_"Shut up you insolent girl or you'll wake up next year with a concussion!" Jace hissed into Sunako's ear._

_His narrowed eyes pierced through hers like daggers. Sunako didn't know why but she believed him. Clamping her eyes shut, she imagined she was in her room, watching a movie with Hiroshi-Kun. Even though she quieted, he didn't dare loosen his grip on her._

_"Are you going to make a scene? That janitor isn't going to be able to hold me back as I kill you." Jace smiled awkwardly._

_When she didn't answer, but only glared, he let out a soft sigh. His hot breath tickled her ear slightly and she yanked her head to the side, turning her face away from him. Sunako began to sweat from the heat she hoped as he leaned in on her, his cheek brushing against hers. Sunako heard an intake of breath as Jace…smelled her jaw line. She felt his nose brush down her neck and along her collarbone. When he reached the part between the two dips in her skin from her collarbone he paused, taking in the scent of perfume radiating from her chest. Sunako gasped in air as she felt his lips part, brushing against her bare skin. She realized he had lowered her shirt quite a bit. The edges of the bra Noi gave Sunako for her birthday last yer were sticking out noticeably now. Sunako drew in breath and her chest stiffened as she prepared to let out a shriek. She was sure the clumsy janitor was still close enough to hear. When Sunako felt something very cold press against her neck she froze._

_"Do that and your blood will flood these floors." His hot breath rushed over her chest and his lips brushed across her skin with his words._

_"Do what?" Sunako gasped._

_"Scream." He shifted so his weight was on her._

_"How do you know that's what I was going to do? For all you know I could've been preparing to kill you and dump your pieces in the river." Sunako was having trouble breathing._

_"Because I'm not as stupid as some may think, and I know for a fact you're not going to kill me." As Sunako's chest rose and fell with her breath he ran his lips along her bare skin. Sunako growled and used her hands to slap the sides of his head. Jace simply tsked under his breath and pressed hi cold pocketknife harder against her neck._

_"It would be a shame and such a waste, but if you wish and choose to fight back I'll have no choice but to slit your throat. Please do not fight crow girl. You're to interesting to dissipate." Jace reached down and ran one of his rough hands along the length of her pale legs as Sunako groaned with disgust and she fought the urge to kill him right then and there._

_"So what will it be Crow Girl?" Sunako's mind raced, remembering ecery detail of that day. Considering the possibilities, she smiled at him._

_Sunako knew this would be painful for her, worse than a million deaths, but she also knew it would work. When Jace saw her smile his head tilted to the side and his brows furrowed together in confusion. Not being able to help it, his lips curled back into a twisted smile._

_"I think…I like our current….position….minus the knife at my neck of course." Sunako cringed unnoticeably at her words. _

_Of course, she hated, absolutely hated, their position. Jace was sprawled on her, his lips caressing her bare chest. Sunako's legs were between Jace's and his hand was lingering at her thighs under her school uniform. Thankfully, Jace didn't understand what she was trying to do. He swallowed audibly as Sunako spread her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Jace's breath was becoming erratic._

_"Position?" his voice was husky. _

_"Position." Sunako nodded as she traced one of her fingers along Jace's jawbone. _

_Jace drew in a deep breath and leaned in for a kiss. When his lips were mere millimeters from hers she pulled away._

_"Uh, uh, uh…knife." She muttered, getting ahead of herself. _

_Instantly, like a little trained puppy, he dropped the knife. '_perfect, now what was my plan?_' Sunako's mind raced. Jace cleared his throat before pressing his lips softly onto hers. Sunako was surprised how gently he was being now, his finger tracing up her leg clear up to her bellybutton, her uniform was pulled up around her torso. '_When did that happen?! This isn't working! I can't think clearly! I can't…._ Sunako's thoughts trailed off as her hands trailed up his shirt tentatively. '_What am I doing?!_' Sunako clenced her eyes shut. Jace finally pulled his lips from hers but seconds later they were back and something warm was opening her mouth. Sunako realized it was his tongue and she froze. '_No, no, no, no! This isn't myh pland!_' she started to panic as his fingers brushed along the skin just underneath the brim of her underwear. Sunako whined loudly and arched back upwards to push him off. Jace took this as and encouragement and he rubbed his hands on her inner legs, spreading her legs open wider. _

_"No!" she screamed as she faintly heard the sounds of Jace's belt clinking to the floor._

_"Ssh! What is it Crow Girl?" his words were hushed and his voice was cracking as he spoke._

_"No you bastard!" Sunako wrenched her hands from under his shirt, unwrapped her legs, and thrust him off and away from her before Jace could understand what was happening. _

_Sunako snatched the knife and clenched her bare legs together as she flung her uniform back down to cover her. Jace's face hardened as he understood what she was doing._

_"Why you…you slimy, insolent, cruel, scheming, uncaring, terrible, stupid, puny girl!" Jace yelled furiously._

_"You're one to talk you bastard?" Sunako screamed. _

_"You'll pay for what you've done!" he was furious now._

_Sunako could hear his anger in his voice and see it clearly on his visage. Most girls would cringe away out of fear._

_"What. Did I hurt your ego?" Sunako sniped sarcastically, "What'd you expect? For me to go down without a single stuggle?"_

_Sunako ducked as a chair flew past her head. When she stood back up Jace was gone. She scanned the classroom cautiously._

_"What a coward, running from a fight with a girl!" Sunako antagonized him._

_"Who said I was running?" Jace's voice came from behind her. Before she could even turn to him he pressed a moist cloth against her mouth and nose. Sunako struggled, attempting to get free. She held in her breath so she wouldn't breathe it in but, soon enough, she had to breathe in and once she did she knew it was a big mistake._

_Everything began to fade to blackness as she fell out of consciousness._

**xXx**

**xXxAuthor's NoteXx**

**I know I don't usually put Author's Note above in the X's but I just had to this time. I feel very special now. Yay! Anyways, I am so sorry It took so long for me to get this chapter typed up. And I would like to thank all of my readers for taking the time to read my story. Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Okay, so here is the long awaited chapter four of my fanfic. I know it's taken me along time to finally get this chapter on and I apologize. I've just been really stressed. Some of the reasons I don't want to say. They're a bit….personal. Though, I did have finals last week and I wrote a little bit every night before my mom would get mad at me and I would have to start studying for my next final. So, I told myself that I would get it finished and loaded for sure this weekend as soon as I could. Actually before as soon as I could. I, for one, know that I have a terrible habit of procrastinating. Though, now I've finally finished it because I stayed up late last night writing. Also, I'm already almost done with chapter five! So, it probably won't be too long of a wait for the next chapter. Well, at least I hope. And thank you to all for being very very patient with me. It really helped.**

**Disclaimer: Wallflower still isn't mine. Though, I have succeeding in getting the rubber duckies to agree with assisting me in my world domination plan!...**

**xXx**

**xXSunako PovXx**

_**I heard a scream shudder through the hallway. The tone implied…torture. My brows furrowed together and my lips pursed, forming a tight line. For some reason I didn't understand where it was coming from. The constant cry of pain was surrounding me. It was so strong I could almost feel the pain and torture brushing my sides, edging me along the hallway piece by piece. Wanting to know what was going on, I followed the sounds willingly…almost eagerly.**_

_**'Where is that lovely shriek coming frome? I wonder if they're really getting tortured!' my thoughts were very very eager now, my mind hopeful.**_

_**"Think there'll be blood?" A deep, husky voice echoed through my head.**_

_**My head swiveled to the source of the voice.**_

_**"Hiroshi-Kun! Maybe there'll even be chains, blades, and rotting gory flesh!" my own voice was higher pitched than normal.**_

_**"One could only hope…"Hiroshi-Kun sighed heavily.**_

_**For a while, we both walked side by side without a word. The silence enveloped me, making my thoughts loud enough it would make a creature of the light cringe.**_

_**'Man, I hope there are gallons and gallons of blood!'**_

_**After at least a twenty minute walk a plain oak door came into view. I had to admit, it was a bit of a let down after walking through the hallway and hearing the murderous shrieks I endured.**_

_**"Well, that's disappointing." Hiroshi-Kun pretty much read my mind.**_

_**Then, as if the door was listening to our conversation, a thick, glossy, crimson liquid began to flow through the cracks of the door like a miniature waterfall.**_

_**Eagerly, I grabbed the handle and yanked the door open.**_

_**It seemed I opened the door too slowly because the moment seemed to stretch on forever. When I finally peered around the blood soaked door it was a scene I could only imagine. We were right, there was blood everywhere. It was dripping down from the ceiling, cascading down the walls, flooding the floors, and smothering the light. Surrounding the room was multiple torturing devices. It was like gory torture galore! A dream comes true. There were electric chairs, guillotines, balls of metal with spikes, cases of poisonous snakes, and plenty more! Racked up on the walls were assorted knives, silvery swords, wires, whisky whips, and so much more. All of my favorite torture devices ornamented the room gloriously blending with the blood of crimson.**_

_**Then I noticed him, Kyohei, in the midst of everything. He was the only bright thing in the room. It seemed he was so bright he was glowing like a miniature sun. Barely making out his features, I noticed, Kyohei had a severed head in his hands, the body on the floor at his feet. He raised one of his hands to his plump lips and slid a blood stained finger into his mouth. Pulling that finger out, he darted his tongue out, licking the crimson liquid from his flawless skin.**_

_**"Sunako, you really should try these torture techniques. Come over here Sunako." Kyohei purred to me.**_

_**Kyohei's outfit consisted of completely midnight black, almost coal like. A dark muscle shirt clung to his chest, long and tight pants fit tightly on his thing legs, chains decorating them, black eyeliner outlined his sculpted eyes.**_

_**"Don't worry. I'll only bit if you want me to. Maybe if you excite me." He continued purring as a smirk stole across his face.**_

_**The severed head tumbled to the ground as he bit on his lower lip. Slowly he began to approach me. Instinctively, I attempted to turn and run, but suddenly I was chained to the wall by my hands and ankles. Panicking, I yanked on the chains pointlessly.**_

_**"What are you doing?" my words were a mere whisper. **_

_**"I'm giving in to your true desire." He was getting closer to me with each word until finally his face was inches from mine.**_

_**"Come any closer and I'll kill you." I glared quite weakly.**_

_**Why am I being so….weird?**_

_**"Oh, we both know that's not true." Kyohei stepped closer purposefully.**_

_**"Don't come any closer or I swear I'll spoon out your eyes!" we could both hear my voice cracking.**_

"_**Well, well, well my kitty. This isn't my dream. I am simply reflecting you desires, as I said earlier. Though, I do believe your….roughness is quite….exciting. But I think you already knew that my darling creature of the dark." Kyohei's breath tickled my pale skin.**_

_**I opened my mouth to speak but my words faltered. They never even came out. Before I could say anything Kyohei's lips meshed against mine with slight pressure.**_

_"Are you awake yet?" someone shook my shoulder very gently._

_"I'll make breakfast in a minute. Now, go away." I reached out and shoved whoever touched me violently._

_"I've already made breakfast, well, I tried at least. But, I burned most of it so I only brought you orange juice, no pulp, and a muffin. My apologies." A voice rang beside me._

_I attempted to force my eyes open, for some reason it was unrealistically hard, and my attempts failed. Something seemed to be keeping my eyes from opening. But what? I would've already moved my arms to find out why my eyes weren't opening but it seemed my arms weren't cooperating either. _

_'Why aren't my eyes opening?!' my mind questioned me._

_I shook my head slowly from side to side. All I knew was I had to get my arms moving and my eyes open._

_To my right I heard a soft clink as if something was being set down softly. Then some quiet footsteps were approaching my. Nervously, I jerked my head towards the sounds._

_'Are they going to torture me? I won't let them. I'll turn the tables and torture them until they die a slow murderous death. At least I hope I can. I started to imagine torturing the bastard I met earlier. Oh, how much I'd enjoy that. And I know I wouldn't be merciful. I'd make sure it was slow, torturing, and excruciating._

_"I'll strike a deal with you Crow Girl. If you promise that you won't try and attack me again or even seduce me like before then I'll untie and take off the blindfold." The voice lulled beside me once more._

_Crow Girl….why does that sound familiar? I remember it yet I can't him. The gears in my mind sped up and I heard an almost tangible click as my thought and memories bonded like a puzzle piece._

_"Bastard? I'll kill you!" I shrieked._

_"Well…at least your honest. I guess, just for that, I'll take off your blindfold Crow Girl." His voice was stern…yet polite._

_ "Timid are we? Relax, Crow Girl. I didn't bring you here to hurt you. If I wanted to do that I'd take us to some desert clear out in Arabia if I had to. You know, you really should trust me more." He practically laughed in my face._

_"Here? Where's here? Where'd you take me Bastard?! And why should I trust you! You're a scheming, perverted, dirty, Bastard! Bastard!" when I was done yelling I didn't hear any noise at all._

_"Are you done yet?" he whispered after a few minutes. _

_I could feel his breath tickle against my ear as he spoke. How close is he? Dammit, I really hate his blindfold mind scheme! No matter how much I wanted to, I didn't have time to yell at him more because he started to speak….again. Ugh._

_"Good little Crow Girl. Now, I'm going to remove your blindfold just so you don't get too crazy on me. Unless, of course, you want to go crazy with me." He emphasized on 'with, "Naturally, I wouldn't mind running to the store to get some protection. Or….i heard cling wrap works. We could always test out that theory…." His voice traveled off in thought._

_I felt his lips brush against my jaw line._

_"Bastard!" I snapped my jaw towards him, clamping my mouth down on what I think was his chin._

_A grunt of pain escaped his lips as I refused to let go. Though, I was forced to release when I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. Screaming random curses at him, I flinched away from him but whatever had me tied up didn't allow me very far._

_"Ugh! You're feistier than I'd expected! That could come in serious handy some day you know." His voice was hard and gruff yet it had a playful tint to it._

_"Just take off the damn blindfold!" I screeched._

"_Okay, Okay! All you had to do was ask. Jeez." He teased quite annoyingly._

_Then, I felt his fingers brush against my cheeks to the back of my head. His hand fumbled with the knot behind my head, hopefully untying it. After a few endless seconds of his hands brushing pointlessly against the back of my head towards the nape of my neck. The blindfold slipped into my lap quietly and gracefully. So gracefully, actually, that I wanted to vomit right there on the spot._

_Instinctively, my eyes clamped shut when the sudden burst of light invaded in on my waiting eyes._

_"Ugh! Turn on the dark!" I screamed in agony._

_"Oh, I'm sorry Crow Girl." Then I heard a soft ripple and thud of blinds being closed. "You can safely open your eyes now. I promise it's not bright anymore."_

_Slowly, I opened my right eye just enough to see what surround me. Both of my eyes flew open in utter bewilderment._

**xXx**

**xXAuthors NoteXx**

**Okay, I know I said my goal was to set it up on the weekend but then I realized….I didn't even decide that until Sunday night! I just want to get my word in before you come at my throat for makin' you wait so long. I DID try to type it up over the weekend. But, obviously I didn't succeed. I guess I don't really have a good excuse. I could always use something original like, the dog ate my papers. But I don't like original. Knowing me, I'd probably come up with something like…"I know what you're thinkin'! But it's not my fault! I told you the rubber duckies are trying to take over the world! I told you! But you didn't believe me! So I was left to fight them myself. Then, they told their monkey minions, 'Go get her writing so she can't post on fan fiction anymore…Muhahahahaha!'. So, then the monkeys got Santa's elves, which by the way aren't half as sweet as Santa says, and they distracted me while the monkeys took my writing! I swear I'm not lying!" aren't I just SO believable. I know, I know. I could fool anyone. Lol. That's why they never believe me. It's the Ducks!**

**Anyways…here's chapter four…finally! Yay!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Here's Chapter Five. I made sure to get it done as fast as I could for you guys. And, that is why this authors note isn't really that long. Plus, I tried to make this chapter longer because I noticed how long other's chapters were and mine look like mini fun sized chapters! Like snickers next to a pizza! Okay, so I don't know how that has to do with anything but….i wanted to add that in for my own little weird special ways. **

**Disclaimer: Ugh! Now, it's hurtin' my feelings cuz Wallflower still isn't mine! But fear not, my dear minions! My rubber ducks are on there way! Don't fret!**

**xXx**

**xXSunako POV…againXx**

I opened my eyes to a room very like mine. Actually, it probably is my room. Scanning the room, my theory that this was actually my room became more evident by the inches. Hiroshi-Kun was even here! To my right, sitting on the edge of my bed, was Bastard….otherwise known as Jace. He started to shake more roughly. Despite the fact, that I thought my eyes were already open, the slowly rose in spite of myself. Okay, that was a weird feeling. Kind of like…when you are going up or down stairs, you think there's one more step so you move your leg to take another step, but there isn't another one and you end up tripping over thin air. Trust me, It's definitely not the best feeling ever. And this was just like it. It made me disoriented as I shook my head and forced my eyes to widen or at least stay open.

"Good morning Crow Girl…or should I say…good afternoon. Though, if you're the type of person who doesn't really care then I'd really prefer 'Good morning'. Probably though, because it mean I get a whole another day to look forward to. Especially, today, because I get to look forward to a day with your feisty little ass." His voice was annoying me.

I looked up at him as if I was seeing him for the first time. This was pretty much true seeing as the first time I technically saw him I was so busy throwing trashcans at him and seducing him with my terrible confidence. I don't even know why he fell for it!

Jaces' hair was at least as dark as mine, if not darker. What a hypocrite to call me Crow Girl when his was matching! My eyes traveled a itsy bit lower to his eyes. Killer one they were. They were odd eyes though, they reminded me of deep oceans full of emeralds. Yet, they weren't quite green, there was a hint brown towards the pupil. Decorating the irises were little specks of a light golden color that were barely visible. They almost reminded me of crocodiles. Yes, that's it. Crocodiles. That makes perfect sense. Bastard equals crocodile. What a perfect match. Snow white skin accentuated his plump lips, making them faded slightly like his skin.

"Checking me out already huh? That was very fast. I knew that at some point you would but definitely not this soon. I mean, come on, I just took off a blindfold! What about you being so feisty Crow Girl! If you've got it then flaunt it! Just don't sell it." He leaned in closer to me, his face inches from mine, "though…if you were to sell then I'd definitely buy. No matter the price."

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath. I guess I was getting used to his perverted statements already, "keep this up….I'll peel you skin off your bones and then make you watch me wear it!"

"Bastard…you keep saying that. What, is that my new name? Though, I must admit, it's got a nice touch to it. Very unique. But don't strain yourself into putting to much thought into remembering my name. I mean jeez…why should you? I've attacked you, pushed myself onto you, kidnapped you, and now you're tied up in my room! Oh…that was kinky." He was smirking now.

"Fuck you!" I shrieked loud enough to make my own ear drums ring.

"Actually, that sounds like a very pleasant offer. I'll take you up on that Crow Girl." With that he was climbing onto the bed beside me.

What does he think he's doing? I'll kill him! I will! That's when I noticed what was tying me up. It wasn't as much as I thought it would be. Simply, a piece of rope was tying me to what my guess was Bastard's bed. It was actually a very comfy bed. The blankets were red and black, made from a silky material. Probably, it is silk.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt added pressure to my legs. Instantly, my eyes shot down to see what was going on and I was a bit shocked to see Jace had climbed himself up onto my lap. My legs were tied separately from each other onto the bedposts at the foot of my bed. Hands tied behind me with the rope wrapped tightly around the base of the bed I wasn't in a good fighting position. Though, fighting would simply excite him more after what I'd heard from him. Jace kissed the fabric of my dress covering my stomach and started to move his way upwards. Since I was in a sitting position I decided to use my head, literally. Thrusting my head forward, it collided with his with a muffled thump. '_Wow, his head must be hollow'_. I stretched my jaw, by opening it and closing it to ease the throbbing I could feel along my jaw line. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him doing the same.

"I always did like them feisty. It makes you all the more desirable." His lips were pulled into a seductive smile.

I know I hate all men because they're a bunch of insensitive bastards who don't care about anyone else but at the moment, I had to admit; Bastard was looking really….really tempting. And, he could tell I was giving in because he started to cooing things in my ear. Some I wasn't able to hear or understand due to our breathing.

"There's no reason to resist me my darling Crow Girl. You know those deep deeps….very deep down you're very lonely. You sit in your dark room isolated from everyone else. No one dares imprint themselves on you. It's actually quite impressive. But, just think about it baby, I'm just like you. As long as my blinds are closed then it's completely dark. I'm lonely too." He gently nibbled on my ear, "Besides. Imagine all the things I could do for you. I know you live with all those hentai boys and they're very bright things. I can't imagine how hard it is on you. And, I could really use your company. I like you. I apologize for being such a jerk to you earlier. Could you please forgive me?"

"Why should I? You're a bastard!" I glared at him.

**xXJace POVXx**

Crow Girl's dark hair crept in front of her face, hiding her beauty. I quickly reached up and brushed it out of they way, tucking her hair behind her ear. Why is she resisting so hard? I just want her to stay with me for a while. That's all. A very simple request in my opinion. Though, I guess I can understand. She's a virgin, saving herself for that special person. If only I had that choice. And she will too. I'll be that special person. If she wants to fight unfair and seduce me without even knowing it yet not let me have her. It's not fair. I want her and I know she'll eventually want me. I feel she's just like me. I understand her and maybe, just maybe, she can understand me. That's what I'm looking for. Someone who can understand how I feel without judging me to harshly. Sure, she's calling me Bastard and taunting me with her amazing body below me but, come on, she has every right. I have no excuse for how I behaved earlier and she'll never forget what I did. I'm a terrible person and we both know it. Though, that's not going to stop me from getting her. Eventually, she'll be mine, I know it.

"If you want me to be a bastard then so be it. I'll be your bastard. But, if I'm your bastard then you have to play along too, wanna be my nurse? I'm sure I have the outfit to go with it. Or, you can be a cop and beat me until I give you what you want. Though, with your body, that wouldn't be too long of a wait for you." I smirked at her. Fine, if she's gonna be that way then I'll be my way.

Before she could reply I pressed my lips lightly to her collar bone, making her suck in a steady breath. She's caving and she can't resist me for much longer. She knows it. Crow Girl tossed her head back against my headboard and groaned with agitation. Letting out a small laugh, I allowed my tongue to dart out and run along her jaw line, causing her to gasp.

"What's wrong my beautiful Crow Girl?" I knew nothing was wrong of course.

Crow Girl simply shook her head as if to say no. Oh, well. Back to the fun part. I moved my legs tighter against her to hold her in place. I think they call it the 'straddle position' or something like that. Crow Girls breathing became erratic. I have her just where I want her now. I started to brush my lips across her skin, her neck, shoulders, wherever I could reach. Finally, I nibbled at the skin on her neck and she began to gasp wildly. I smiled then pulled away. Jumping off of her and to the floor beside the bed I began to walk to my door, laughing slightly as I did so. Crow Girl let out a huff of air in frustration. I knew it would work. Get her excited, just like she did to me in the school, and then retreat. That'll teach her to mess with me.

"Are you at least going to untie me Bastard?" Crow Girl screamed.

I think I'm really getting used to the whole Bastard thing. I'm sure after a while of it it'll stop hurting my feelings when she says it. It kind of matches me. I'll admit it, I'm a bastard. All the way. Or, at least, so I've been told.

"Well that wasn't very polite. I was going to but I don't think I will now so ha….ha!" I laughed as I opened my bedroom door and left.

Of course I'm not going to keep her tied up to my bed all day. Even though I really enjoy that idea. I guess I'm lucky she didn't notice I had a boner for her. Probably would have scared her shitless if a guy she just met was getting a boner for her when most men just pass her by without a second glance! Which, I don't understand how men can do that, just walk her by. She's a very stunning young woman. Her hair is naturally crow black, hence her nickname, her eyes are sensitive yet daring at the same time. The light reflect off of her pale skin and the way her body is shaped makes me want to run into my room, jump on her, and make her scream my name all day and tonight.

I felt another boner coming on and ducked behind the counter in the kitchen. Now, I really have to stop thinking about her. It's not polite to think these things about a young woman who wouldn't appreciate it. Any young woman for that fact.

Drawing in a few deep breaths, my body became less excited and I smiled, tapping the floor patiently. After a few minutes I was completely unaroused. Okay, so maybe not completely. Just knowing the fact that a breathtaking girl is lying captive on my bed kept me a bit excited.

To take my attention off of Crow Girl I decided to make some lunch for use. Might as well, right? Opening my fridge I pulled out assorted vegetables, broth, and some pre-cooked beef. I'm not such a great cook so I like to go with easy things. Therefore, I decided to make Crow Girl and I some beef stew, bread, and some juice to go with it.

Everything was laid out on the counter and the broth was just starting to simmer when I heard a slight scratching noise coming from my room and a slight bump on what I guessed was my bedroom floor.

Hastily, I dashed out of the kitchen and down the hallway. My bedroom door was cracked open now. I was sure I left it closed. Creaking open the door just wide enough for me to fit through I slid into my room and closed the door lightly behind me just incase. When I turned my head towards my bed Crow Girl was gone.

**xXSunako POVXx**

I heard Bastards breath as he tiptoed into the room. The fool probably thought he was being quiet. Psh. His breathing is the loudest thing in the house at the moment. Maybe I can change that though. Time to play some games. And, no, I don't mean twister or spin the bottle. I shuddered at the thought. Bastard walked to the center of the room, which happened to be the end of the bed frame where I noticed his eyes widen slightly as his gaze lingered on the broken ropes draped over the ruffled blankets. Think, Sunako, think. To my left, I noticed a bouncy ball. Why he would have a bouncy ball under his bed I have no idea…and I probably don't want to know either. Thinking fast, I clutched the ball in my right hand and slid very quietly towards the end of the bed where he stood. Before he could react at the quiet rustling I threw up the hand that didn't possess the ball and made contact with his groin. With a grunt of pain Bastard slid to the floor with a groan of pain. Yes! Right on target! Bulls eye! I sincerely wanted to continue and torture him. There are so many things my ugly mind could think of. Maybe I can use them later. Quickly, I bolted out from under the bed, opened the door, slammed it, and made the sound of footsteps running away. Quietly, though, I pushed my back up against the wall of his hallway and waited like a lion stalking her prey. In fact, I felt like a lioness, like when he came out of the room I'll eat at his throat. The grunts slowly faded and the muffled grunts of pain and creaks of the floor as, I guess, he stood and crouched to the door. Without a sound, or warning, his bedroom door flung open and he stood up slowly, his face contorted with pain as he attempted to steady his breath. I let out a yell as I swung my foot up and around at his mid stomach. As if he expected it though, Bastard gripped my ankle tightly and twisted. Refusing to show signs of any pain, I twisted my body with my ankle, minimizing the pain.

"Now, now Crow Girl, let's play fair." His voice was hesitant, grabbing my other ankle as it swung towards the floor.

Lithely, he pulled my ankles back towards him and my upper torso landed with a thud against his hardwood hallway. Gasping, as the air was knocked right out of my, I wrapped my arms around his knees and yanked with all the force I could. Surprised by my move, Bastards knees gave way to his weight and he collapsed to the floor, dragging my down with him. I sat up on my knees so I was straddling him with my back to him. Slamming back down on him with the my elbows into his chest the air knocked out of him. I took advantage of his shock as I dug my knee into his groin, causing him to release my ankles and I bolted down the hallway towards the front door. I reached the door within seconds and yanked on it. Surprisingly, it wouldn't open. I grabbed a cola can and slammed it onto the doorknob. It seemed to be working as the doorknob began to tremble under the force.

_Tap, tap, tap._

_With a gasp, I realized someone was knocking on the door. Whoever was behind the door must've heard my audible gasp because the next thing I heard was; "Everything alright in there Jace? Need help?"_

_"No, I'm cool! Hold on a sec would you? I'm in the middle of something." I gasped once again._

_His voice came from right behind me. Without thinking, I turned around and slammed the cola can against his head. It made a thunk as it made contact with his hand and flew out of my hand. Bastard stumbled back and crashed into a table beside his door. With a grunt, he flung himself at me, knocking me to the floor. I groaned loudly as my head crashed against the floor. Gasping, as he stood and yanked me up into his arms, he began to make weird sounds._

_"Oh…oh….oh god!" his voice was husky as he yanked my arms together behind my back pulling them slightly until I groaned again._

_"Don't stop!" he pulled handcuffs out from his left back pocket._

_"No!" I screeched and pushed him with my back and landed with a thud on the floor._

_He grunted and leaned forward, pushing me forward to. "You want me to let you go Crow Girl?"_

_"Yes." I whispered._

_"Sorry, I could hear you." His voice was right by my ear. _

_"Yes!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_His friends feet shuffled outside the door as he knocked once more. "You got a woman in there man?"_

_"I'll be right out dude!" bastard yelled as he pushed my up against the wall. _

_Looking up, I noticed a bar above my head attached to wall. It looked like the bars men use to do pull-ups at home because they're too lazy to go all the way to the gym. Bastard yanked my arms above my head, handcuffing them with the bar between my wrists so I was attached to bar. Bastard made a loud moaning sound, almost like a scream, and yelled out my name. Then, without warning, he slammed his knee into my stomach, slamming my back against the wall. A blood curdling groan escaped my lips as I heard a minute crackle as my spine popped. Smaller groans kept coming from my throat as I tried to catch my breath. Bastard was out of breath also as he jogged over to the door. He pulled out a key from his pants, not in a pocket, in his underwear, held it up to me and winked. Quickly, he unlocked the door and swung it open._

_"Dang man. Sounds like you got a wild one today. Where is she?" his friend spoke from pierced lips. Snake bites._

_"You know how I am dude, the feistier…the better. And she is wonderful. I could spend all day here, alone, with her." Bastard smiled at me and licked his lips. _

_"Bastard." I muttered._

_"Oh, let's not be embarrassed. It's ok. He's not a virgin either. He knows what it's like." Jace walked to me and wrapped my legs around his torso. _

_When I tried to kick him away he pinched the skin on my inner thigh, causing me to groan. _

_"She like it rough dude?" his friend spoke loudly as he approached me._

_"Come on, you know I won't have it any other way. Aint that right kitty?" Bastard licked my cheek and simultaneously pinched my inner thigh again causing me to groan. "Look at that Aleck, she's already begging for more."_

_Aleck stepped even closer and stroked his hand up my thigh and hooked his thumb into my underwear. Though, before I could scream and kill him, Bastard slapped Aleck's hand away._

_"No, no. This ones all mine." Okay, that shocked me._

_"Cool by me dude. I got a girl waiting for me at the club. She's tied up on my bed." What the hell is this? A prostitute deal?_

_Bastard sighed and unwrapped my legs from him, leading Aleck into a different room. I heard their muffled voices through the wall. I couldn't make out the words, and I didn't like it. There is no freakin' way I'm staying here!_

_"Bastard!" I called out his name lovingly._

_I heard Bastards voice lower from the other side of the wall and then his footsteps approached me. Within seconds, Bastard was feet from me, Aleck not too far behind him. Funny, I don't remember two pairs of footsteps coming towards me…_

_"Yes, Crow Girl?" his voice cooed._

_"Come here." I pushed myself up against the wall and tilted my head against it._

_"She's already ready for more dude! I don't know what your doin' but obviously your doin' something right!" Aleck smirked at his friend. _

_Bastard's lips curled into a slight smile as if he though he thought he won, finally tamed the lioness of the dark. He carefully stepped forward, closing the few feet between us. His face was torn between hesitant and tempted. Aleck nudged his back and Bastard slammed up against me. I gasped slightly and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his stomach. Surprised, bastard stumbled, though he managed to stand his ground._

_Bastard leaned in closer until we were meshed up against each other. "What do you need Crow Girl? Want Aleck to leave? After hearing every thing I said you want some of this? I'll give it to you. Just ask." I felt his hand rubbing in circles on my thigh, going father up my uniform. I felt his tongue slither into my ear, his breathing becoming ragged. _

_Aleck sighed and slipped out the door. "See ya later dude. Have fun with her. Come to the club tonight. We want to have fun too."_

_"There, now we're alone. Let's have some loud, sweaty fun." Bastard lifted his band shirt off of him, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. _

_A gasp escaped me and, surprisingly, I was glad he was holding me up or I would've collapsed. _

**xXAuthors NoteXx **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it's not too much longer than the others so I'm going to attempt to make the others longer. Anyways, I have to get off right now or my mom will delete everything I've done tonight. Oh! Just thought I'd let you know that I've set traps with bananas for the monkeys like suggested but they were dysfunctional! I'm sewing the SSS! (Santa's Secret Service) Okay, I really gotta pee…bye!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**xXAuthors NoteXx**

**Ello everyone! I know it too longer than it did to post the last chapter but in my defense….I already had chapter five written by the time I posted chapter four so…sorry if you feel you had to wait too long. Oh, and thank you for being so patient everyone! Not counting a few of you….**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still, unfortunately, I have not dominated Wallflower but, I'm working on it!**

**xXSunakoPOVXx**

Bastard laughed as he noticed my slight gasp and he pulled my waist hard against his abs and nuzzled his face into my throat. I pushed my back against the wall and used it as leverage to push him away with my legs. Though, I think bastard took it differently, thinking I was being passionate or something like that. Ugh. I feel like I'm gonna vomit! The only thing I will ever be passionate about is my darkness! That's it! Take note of that!

Bastard, thinking I was caving for him, pushed himself up against me, pinning me between him and the wall. I gasped as I felt something against my waist, except….it was him…and hard. What the hell? Bastard took in a shaky breath as he placed his hands on the wall on each side of my head, a moan escaping his lips as he meshed his lips onto my collar bone.

"What are you doing Bastard?" I gasped as I pushed my head against the wall in concentration.

There is no way I'll give in to him, ever. Men are all bastards and I will never ever need one or want one. I need to get away from Bastard as soon as possible because I could feel my body reacting to him, craving him, urging me to give myself to him completely. But, I can't, and I know it. Hell, the world knows it.

"I'm giving in. You seduce men without knowing…some may refuse the feeling but I won't…I like you. You're just my type." Bastard nibbled on my earlobe.

"I do not. I hate men. You're all bastards, Bastard!" I whipped my head away from him when he moved his lips until they were a millimeter away from mine.

"I take that into offense Crow Girl. You know, some women are even crueler than men. Trust me on this. Women can be the most egotistical, crude, prude, trash talking bitches." Despite his words he seemed to show much interest in me. I jerked my head to the side as he tried to kiss me but he ignored my gesture and brushed his lips along my shoulder.

"Really, is that so Bastard? Take a step back and look at this situation, tell me, who looks crueler?" I lolled my head against the wall.

"Are you really expecting me to step away from this?" he reached around, his hands running up my thighs, and squeezed my ass.

"Fuck you!" I gasped.

He sighed heavily against my shoulder, "You know…sometime I'm going to cave in and take you up on that. I swear," he made a biting gesture at me "You look absolutely delicious! I'm telling you, if I weren't here then all of my friends would jump your bones in seconds!" then, without warning, he bit my shoulder!

"Ugh!" I can't believe he just did that! I had to fight back my gag reflex.

"Oh come on…you know you liked it." He breathed against my shoulder. "Though, considering, I guess I can…step back and look at the…situation." Bastard bit his lip as he slid his hands down to my calves, and pulled them with ease away from his body, finally.

Bastard stepped a few feet away from me but close enough where in a few steps he could close the distance between us. I noticed him biting his bottom lip as his eyes wandered from my feet up my legs, my thighs, stomach, and then stopped at my chest before wandering back down to my waist. Then, as if the fact that I was chained up to a bar excited him, he smirked and I noticed a lump in his pants and I can guarantee that's what I felt against me. Did he seriously have an erection for me? This guy is crazy!

"I dunno…I kind of like this…..situation. It's very exciting, don't you think?" he smirked and ran his tongue over his lip ring.

"No." I glared at him, throwing darts with my eyes.

"Not at the least?" he quirked and eyebrow at me.

"No not at the least." I wanted to reach over and yank his lip ring out so he would stop messing with the thing!

"Huh," Jace took a step towards me, running his hand across my cheek surprisingly gently, "Would you prefer to have your blindfold back on?"

I let out a grunt of aggravation and bit the bottom of my lip.

"You know, that's one of the things that make men excited by you." he turned around and walked to couch, sitting down with a silent thump.

"When I do what?" for some reason I was intrigued now, my interest peaked.

"When you bite your lip, it excites them. As men, we are naturally excited by women but every man has the little things women do that…turn them on. For me, one of those things is lip biting. You know, I wouldn't mind you biting my lip. I think I'd rather enjoy it." Bastard once again did a bite motion towards me in the air.

"Satan would go to heaven before I would do anything that you enjoy in that way." I looked away from him, looking at the wall behind him.

"Well," Bastard stood and was in front of me within seconds, "If you want to get all technical like that…Satan, technically of course, has been to heaven," he put emphasis on has, "but…he got kicked out. That's when he went to hell."

Bastard was smiling as if he were proud of himself. It reminded me of a small child. Like when a little boy comes home from school and tells him mother of something he learned at school, smiling just like Bastard was. I had to admit it was kind of cute. It made me want to pinch his cheeks like a grandmother would to her new grandbaby. Wait, what was I thinking? Ugh!

"I hate men, I hate men, I hate men." I chanted to myself as a reminder.

"Oh come on Crow Girl, you know you don't hate me. I think…your body is quite aware of me." I felt Bastards' thumbs start to stroke slightly across my breasts "Look at that, baby. You're already eager for me. I can feel your nipples hardening under my touch." With that Bastard meshed his hips up against mine.

Then, I felt the hard lump against my thighs again. I looked away from him and bit my bottom lip nervously, until I remembered what he said about my lip biting, so I switched to clenching my teeth together.

"You feel that?" He grinded his lower body against mine. "That's all me. My body's eager for you too. It's nothing to be embarrassed of. It's a natural thing. So, I think, we should be natural together. What do you say, Crow Girl? Want to rock some bed frames with me?"

"Never in my life!" I screamed as I pushed my back against the wall and used it as leverage to kick him square in the stomach.

Bastard bent forward slightly and I heard the air woosh out of his chest. He stood up and pounded his fist on his chest, coughing as he did so.

"Okay, have it your way." Bastard hastily whipped my legs out from under me and lifted them up to his shoulders so I was hanging, my hands attached to the bar, and my feet thrown over Bastard.

"Oh, nice panties Crow Girl. Black, my favorite color." Bastard smiled crookedly.

I slammed my knees together. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied innocently, "I'm just waiting for you to calm down, and I'd rather wait in this position that sitting on the couch, at least this way I have a nice view. You know, your legs are smoother than a baby's bottom."

I felt Bastards cheek brush back and forth across my thigh, his breath tickling across my skin.

"Feels to me like your doing something!" I clamped my knees against the sides of his head.

"I can't help it, I'm a man." It seemed he didn't even notice.

Something hard and cold brushed along my skin, and I guessed it was his lip ring. He began to kiss my skin. For a moment, I felt a ripple of pleasure as he continued kissing up my thighs, his breath was rushing through my body like a sauna, I could feel his heat radiating through me. His tongue darted out and he licked his way farther up my thigh. I refused to moan as he bit the fabric my underwear enticingly, gently.

"Do you like that Crow Girl?" his voice was husky.

"No." I replied, still being my stubborn self.

"Don't lie to me." His hands tugged at my underwear and they slipped down about an inch or so, just enough to show the top of my…well, you know.

"I'm not." I lied.

"Yes you are." He kissed the top hem of my underwear, coaxing my panties down further.

"How would you know Bastard?" I pulled on the bar, hoisting myself upwards but accidentally moving my lower body closer to his face.

"Because your body once again says otherwise. Come on, your getting off for me."

"I'm what?"

"Your cumming Crow Girl, jeez, you act like you don't know anything about sex."

"I know a lot about sex." I lied once again.

I actually know nothing about it. Nothing at all. And I don't want to.

"Like what?" he edged me on, pulling away from my crotch slightly, just enough to peek over my uniform skirt at me.

"Like….I'm not telling you! I don't need to prove anything to you!"

"So, you don't know anything. You want to have sex, yet you don't know anything about it. Honestly, won't it at least help?" he smirked at me.

"Who says I want sex?"

"Your feisty little body…and me."

"Well, I don't want it because you want me to."

"Fine. Have it your way Crow Girl." Bastard went back to the couch and folded his feet under him, propping his elbow on the arm, his head rested against his hand.

I was on my way to the ground but I decided I was tired of standing so I quickly kicked up with my feet, wrapping them around the bar. Swinging myself up onto the bar, I crouched on it, staring at Bastard.

"So, when are you letting me off of this damn bar?"

"That depends." He started to lick his lip ring again.

"On what?" all I know is that I want off of this bar and out of this apartment….house….thing.

"On whether or not you prove you want to be released." Jace smirked at me. "You see, I was going to make you breakfast and we were going to have a nice day, just you and me, maybe some of my friends…. But no….you just _had_ to act up. We could've had a nice, clean if you wanted so, day. In fact, it would've been fun! I'm serious! But you ruined it. So, in return, you do me a favor."

"Never, I'd rather eat cow intestines."

"I actually heard cow intestine is quite good. It's a rare delicacy...I think. Besides, all I'm asking for is a favor, a small one actually. You owe me." He crossed his arms across his still bare chest.

"I don't owe you anything you damn bastard."

He sighed and stood, pacing back and forth in front of me, "Actually, you owe me quite a bit. I stopped my friend, Aleck, from having sex with you. After all I said, he would've been down on you whether you said it was ok or not."

"Exactly!" I yelled.

"Exactly what? Your confusing me now." He furrowed his brows.

"It's your fault!"

"How?"

"Because if you hadn't claimed I was such a great lay then he wouldn't have wanted to fuck me anyways!"

"Oh, that's not true, and let's watches our mouths now. You're a damn potty mouth, you know that? He would've had sex with you anyways. Every man that knows me knows that I only have sex with women that are good at it. And if they aren't then they sure as hell are when I'm done with them." He smiled proudly.

"Ugh, I'm think I'm gonna barf." I made a gagging gesture.

"That's not nice."

"Oh well, I'm not a nice person. Neither are you Bastard." I glared.

"Do want to be let go or not?" he asked curiously.

"Yes! I want to be let down!" I practically screamed at him.

"Then kiss me. Not an 'I'm going to stick my tongue down your throat' or an 'I'll nibble your lip until its raw' kind of kiss. But I want an 'I love you' kiss. One that can make me….feel…I dunno…." He shuffled his feet on the ground nervously. "One that people give each other when they really care." He watched the floor suddenly intently, as if he were shy.

I didn't really know what to say, so I just stared at him, my eyes full with shock. My body trembled and I slid down the bar until I was on the ground facing him, my mouth open with disbelief. I think that was the first unperverted comment he's made so far! It sounded…endearing, intriguing even!

Bastard mistook my silence for something else and walked towards me, a look of passion burning in his eyes.

**xXJacePOVXx**

Beautiful Crow Girl gawked at me with her wide, curious eyes as I walked toward her. Her mouth was open with what I think was shock so I reached up and gently closed her mouth. Her lips clamped together tightly and she pulled he head back as far as she could away from me and towards the wall. I felt a slight burn in my throat, like the burn people felt when they were about to cry. Trying to ignore her gesture, I leaned in towards her and my hands slithered their way upwards, one rested on the nape of her neck, and the other weaved its way through her hair. Nudging her forward with my hands slightly, I waited for her to move forward on her own accord towards me, and join me in a kiss. Afterall, a kiss isn't a kiss with only one person participating. I had to admit I was a bit shocked as she moved her face towards mine, temptation and fear swept across her face as her lips edged closer. When her lips were inches from mine I filled in the space between us, meshing our bodies together, I brushed my lips softly against her bottom lip, just enough to tickle, and pulled my lips away, waiting for her. She didn't move at all so I pushed my lips with hers, sighing into the kiss. Her lips were still tense, she probably didn't know what she was doing, but I did notice they were soft, or as some would say, 'her lips were softer than a baby's bottom!' I pulled away from her lips once again.

"It's okay, you're beautiful, and I'm not judging you. Just act on your feelings, and not the ones where you want to kick me in the balls, but the ones that I can see on your face. You want to kiss me, It's written all over you. It's okay, just so you know. You can kiss me." I whispered, my breath ricocheting off of her lips back onto mine.

Crow Girl sighed, rolling her eyes in defeat. Slowly, too slow, she edged her lips against mine timidly. At the moment she didn't remind me of the lioness on the prowl she was earlier, but a shy she-cat, the kind that would lie on your lap only if you patted it, showing it was okay first. I wove my hands deeper into her hair, pulling her more into the kiss. She tensed at first when I pulled her closer as if she were scared of intimacy itself, or scared of letting someone near her, close enough to touch her heart. I stroked the back of her neck with my thumb gently and lips loosened as she put more into the kiss. Her lips became more relaxed and I noticed how smooth they were, how gentle and sweet. Candy couldn't settle a sweet tooth as much as Crow Girls kisses. I planted a kisses on her mouth repetitively before simply resting my lips against hers, her lips molding around the shape of mine.

Then, all too soon she broke away panting, her chest heaving up and down with the effort. Her lips parted as she sucked in air. When she looked up at me my knees wobbled slightly, my hands sweating, and my heart racing. Her eyes were beautiful, everything about her was beautiful. I realized I was panting too and let out a small laugh as I caught my breath. That kiss was amazing, better than any passion I'd ever felt, and she knew it.

"You perverted bastard!" a male voice called from the door.

How long had the door been open?

**xXAuthorsNoteXx**

I hope you guys like the chapter! I was planning on writing more but I actually don't have time and I thought you'd want something to read while I was gone. I'm going up to Seattle to see my dad so it might be a while before I have the next chapter up. I love you all! Write for ya later!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**xXAuthors NoteXx**

**Okay, so I thought I'd definitely get this chapter up much much sooner but I ran into some cases of writers block. You all have my sincere apologies everyone. I didn't mean to make you wait this long. Anyways, I have writers block once again…so it might be a while before the next chapter is up. Thank you!**

**xXDisclaimerXx:**** I have good news and bad news everyone…the good news is that I am loving writing these fanfics…the bad news is that I still don't own Wallflower.**

**xXKyohei POVXx**

My eyes darted around until I saw Sunako…chained to a bar. What was this bastard doing! Sunako's hands were handcuffed to a pull-up bar, the bastard was pressed against her from the waist down. One of his hands was at the nape of her neck, the other slithering through her hair. Their lips were mere inches from each other, he gazed at her with a confusing look, like a mixture of lust and love. His eyes were burning into her. Ugh. I wanted to vomit at the thought. Poor Sunako. She hates men and then this bastard comes along, next thing she knows he's forcing himself onto her. I can't blame her for hating us jerks. Men like this bastard think with their dicks, it's sometimes simply part of being a man.

"Get away from her!" I darted forward, slamming my fist into his shoulder.

"Whoa, dude! What the hell!" he darted away from me and, thankfully, away from Sunako. 

For some reason…I was feeling really strong protectiveness over Sunako. I almost felt…jealous when I saw them like that…together. I glared furiously and stood in front of Sunako, blocking her from him.

"Listen, I don't want to fight." He put his hands up, palms facing towards me defensively.

"Where's the key." I just want Sunako away from him…

"What?" he looked at me with a confused look.

"You know what. Don't look at me like you don't know you little fuck. Just give me the key. I won't beat the shit out of you this time, just let me have the key."

"Oh, you mean, to let Crow Girl go?"

"Her names Sunako, and yes, now give me the key."

"Oh, you're going to have to ask nicer than that." He sneered at me.

Within seconds I was in front of him clutching his shirt in my hand. I raised him by his shirt collar off of the floor, glaring at him, "Give me the fucking key or I'll cut out your organs and watch you eat them."

"Okay….okay. Jeez, no need to get so violent. I was just trying to get you to be polite for once. The key is in her underwear" he smiled at me.

"What?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"The key…it's in her underwear."

I turned to Sunako who was staring at me blankly, her eyes challenging me to even dare look in her underwear and see what happens. I'm sure she'd kill me, and do it slowly. Her face flushed and she moved her legs around awkwardly.

She rubbed her legs together, "I don't feel a key. He's lying."

I shook his shirt violently. "No! I swear it's in her underwear! Check and see yourself! I put it in there myself! I thought it was the perfect plan. Only someone who truly loved her enough to release her would look in there if he was told the key was in her underwear. And I didn't want anyone who didn't truly care for her to take her. I swear!"

I turned back to Sunako, who glared at me. "Touch me and I'll scrape your eyes out and serve them to you in Spaghetti."

I whipped around to the other man. "There has to be another key. Every pair of handcuffs sold has two sets of keys. All of Ranmaru's do. Mine do too."

"No spare."

"That's a load of bullshit."

"Okay, so there is a spare."

"Well where is it?"

"Oops, it seems I've misplaced it." He smiled at me challengingly.

"Don't fuck with me." I glared at him.

"Ew, I would never fuck you. You're disgusting. Pervert. Shame on you for thinking such thoughts."

"That's it." I whirled, slamming him against the wall.

I pulled my arm back, building momentum. Instantly I launched my fist forward, it slammed into his cheek, causing his head to whip to one side.

"What the fuck dude!" blood gushed from his bottom lip.

I yanked him forward towards me and then crashed him against the wall once more, his head ricocheting off of it. His eyes drifted slowly closed. My heart spluttered with the now common feeling of adrenaline as I won another fight. Slowly, I lowered him slightly, but then I decided to just let him drop to the floor. He landed with a muffled thud. I turned back to Sunako who was wriggling on the bar furiously.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I feel the key. It's actually in there." 

My face flushed as I turned around, away from her. She at least deserves some privacy. At first, I thought I should go help her, get the key for her. But then I decided not to. I don't think she'd appreciate me fishing my hand around in her panties. I heard a faint clink as something metal fell to the floor. I whipped around and walked briskly to her, yanking the small key from the ground. My heart was racing awkwardly as I shoved the key into the lock and twisted it, releasing Sunako from the bar. She grunted and threw the handcuffs at my chest, rubbing her wrists uncomfortably. I raced back over to the bastard on the floor and handcuffed his hand to his belt loop, and his belt loop to the TV stand. I turned around, partly satisfied, and walked with Sunako out of the apartment.

As we walked quickly back to the house she stared off into space, her usual evil glare was replaced with a smile, small, but still a smile, "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing, I'm not happy, so shut up."

**xXSunakoPOVXx**

Kyohei glared at me furiously, "What the fuck! I just practically saved you and you're already being bitchy! I mean my god, one would think you actually menstruate!"

"Just shut up, you know everyone would be happier if you did."

"Oh, I see. So go crawl in a cave. You know everyone would be happier if you did that too!"

"Jeez, I'd love to, if I was actually home and your stupid brightness would leave me the hell alone!" I screamed as people stopped to watch us.

'Well I'm sorry I'm too bright for you!" he turned to the crowd. "Everyone! I have an announcement!"

"No one listen to him! He's a crazy son of a whore!"

"Everyone, I am so sorry that I'm too bright for you ugly pieces of shit!" I heard gasps as people were shocked at what he just said.

Then, as if out of nowhere, Takenaga jumped up behind Kyohei, grabbing him and pulling him into a bush. I heard audible rustles as Kyohei and Takenaga fought each other.

"Don't listen to him everyone! He's just pissy because everyone loves him!" I screamed as someone yanked me from behind, pulling me towards the same bushes Kyohei was yanked through.

I flinched as sticks stabbed me in the eye, scratching along my face. I was pushed through the other side of the bushes, landing softly onto a field of fresh grass. I sat, crossing my legs under me and glared at the sky, my arms folded across my chest like a child. Kyohei sat beside me, in the exact same position. Takenaga and Ranmaru stood in front of, smirks crept across their faces slowly. They were watching us as if we had clown pain on our faces.

"So, what was that for?" Kyohei glared at them.

"You two need to cool down and get along. We think you blow everything out of proportion. Plus, the landlady called," Takenaga took a pause to roll his eyes, "and you two have a date tomorrow night. So, in hopes of you two getting along…" Ranmaru smiled triumphantly and pulled a pair of handcuffs out from his back pocket.

"No!" Kyohei and I screamed in unison.

I stood, darting away as fast as my legs could carry me, the grass blurring under my feet. Movement distracted me to my right and I noticed Kyohei was running beside me, his face contorted in frustration. Takenaga and Ranmaru were yelling at us as we ran but they faded from my mind as the air rushed out of my lungs. Someone snatched me from behind, their strong arms yanking me back onto the ground by my waist. The air whooshed out of my lungs as the ground collided with my back. Ranmaru held my hand up, his knee plunging into my stomach. A thud rushed through my head as Takenaga wrestled Kyohei to the ground. He yelled curses at Takenaga, his fist flying, but Ranmaru handed Takenaga the handcuffs. My mind slurred as I heard a faint clink, the handcuffs linking into place on Kyohei's wrist and mine. Great! I just got out of handcuffs and now I'm back in them!

"What'd we ever do to you too!" Kyohei yanked his hand, pulling at mine painfully.

"Just deal with it for a day and a half! When it's time for the date and you two are getting along then you can get uncuffed!"

"I'll never get along with him!" I snatched my hand back towards me, Kyohei's coming with it, earning a grunt from him.

"Too bad! If you don't then our rent is eight times as much!" Takenaga and Ranmaru released Kyohei and I, they're faces smug.

I immediately stood and began to run but I was yanked back to the ground, Kyohei's hand pulling me. "You can't just run like that, these do hurt you know!"

I ignored him and stood, putting my foot on his chest and pulling at the handcuffs. There had to be a way to get these off. Kyohei yelled in frustration and grabbed onto the handcuff with his other hand. He elbowed my calf and I lost my balance, falling to the ground. My legs were sprawled across his stomach, the rest of my body on the ground. My hand was resting in the grass next to us, the handcuffs dooming us for torture. Then Kyohei pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket. It better be him he's cutting and not me!

Much too my relief, Kyohei flipped out a knife and attempted to saw his way through the metal, which caused me to laugh. What an idiot! His face was crumpled in concentration and he seemed to not hear me, so I laughed louder. Who knows, maybe it'd make him mad?

This time, he must've heard me, "Shut up! I don't see you trying to get us free! Make a use of yourself you freak!"

Who said I had to help? I'll find a way out of these anyways, but why would I do it in front of Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki? I'll bet Kyohei's life they have another pair of handcuffs.

"Well a knife sure as hell won't help!" I glared at him straight in the eye.

"Yes it will. I'll prove it." He muttered as he bent his head over our hands and went back to work, sawing harder than last time.

Silent laughter filled my ears and I shot my head to Takenaga, whose black hair was so bright in the light just by itself that I'd rather jump naked on a bed of nails than keep staring at him.

"What are you laughing at you idiot!" I snapped at him.

"Kyohei, that's what." Kyohei's head whipped up at the sound of his name.

"Me? What's so funny? You won't think it's funny when I drill a screw through your skull!" I had to admit, that sounded like fun.

"Those are titanium steel, not even the biggest bulldozer could make its way through that." Takenaga looked proud of himself!

"Bastard…" I muttered low enough so nobody heard it, or so I thought.

"I thought that was my nickname." Jace stepped out through the bushes, a smirk was plastered across his smug face, a pair of familiar handcuffs in his hand.

**xXAuthors NoteXx**

**Hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter!**


	9. Author's Note

xXAuthor's NoteXx

Bad news guys! My apologies that I haven't been on fanfiction for months and monthst now and haven't been updating. I've been having troubles with school and at home so I haven't had a chance to do anything recreational. Which also means I haven't kept up with what I was reading....so I can't remember much of the Wallflower series and have no clue where I was going with this story...

So this is what I ask of my lovely readers. Please be patient with me, I'm working as fast as I can, okay? Also, if you want to be my hero you could message me ideas for the plot line. Want to have a story end your way without having to deal with typing it yourself? Well, here's your chance!


End file.
